Night's Day
by Amberleaf le Haunt
Summary: Night of BloodClan has it all-speed, strength, and smarts. However, the only thing he's after is the elusive double-oh agent status that the fiercest elite warriors have. Is he good enough to gain one of the ten titles?


**8D? New story? Will you like it?**

**Well, of course you will! ^.^; This story is a Warriors/James Bond Crossover! :3 Night is a kit born in BloodClan, and he deeply desires becoming one of the double-oh status! For that, however, he needs to be the strongest, fastest, and the fastest mentally - and that he is! Oh, yesh; that he is, my friends! ^.^; ANYWAYS. This is just mainly his training! XD But it _is_ interesting! ^.^; Because he needs to learn how to be able to seduce a cat to his will by mating and all of that~ I hope you enjoy! ^.^; **

**This book may not be all that long, because the REAL fun stuff comes in the second book! XD But, in any case, I just thought it'd be interesting to have a book about BloodClan from the cat's point of view, and James Bond style, too! ^.^; You don't have to watch/read the James Bond movies/books to enjoy this story, though! XD Everything is thoroughly explained, because it's all in the cats' world! ^.^; **

**Enjoy! :3  
**

* * *

Night's Day Chapter 1

Night viewed the camp, allowing himself a lazy yawn as he surveyed the clearing. His pricked, swiveling ears took in many different sounds—slaves screeching from the torture clearing, panting from the mating clearing, and the general din of cats talking and murmuring to one another.

He ran a few licks down his white chest, turning around a few moments later to wash his back. His black pelt shone in the late afternoon sun, and he stretched out, staring up at the pink and orange sky.

"Night!" cried a voice suddenly, pouncing on his stomach.

"Hey!" he growled, pushing the small mass of fur off and sitting up, curling his tail around his paws. "What was that for?"

The small brown tabby kit stared up at him, her eyes wide and apologetic. "Sorry, Night," she whispered.

Night sighed. He couldn't get mad at a kit! Sure, he was still a kit himself, but… he was five months old, and this kit was only two months old. "What do you want, Nettle?" he asked.

Nettle blinked up at him. "I want to play!" she mewed plaintively.

"Well, I don't want to play right now," he told her, lying back down again and wriggling into a more comfortable position. "Go ask somebody else." He closed his eyes, only to be poked a few seconds later in the side with a tiny, clawed paw.

"Nettle!" he growled. "I want to sleep!"

"Well…." Nettle looked down at the ground, and then looked back up, staring him in the eyes. "Can you take me to see the slaves?"

Night's ears pricked. He enjoyed seeing the slaves get tortured; it was quite interesting to see how a slave would cringe away when a slave master came near its cage; fun to watch a new mating slave screech as a tom pounded away, ripping her tight pussy wide open.

Normally, all she-cats would become slaves, including Nettle, but Nettle was the daughter of two of the highest ranked cats in BloodClan, automatically ensuring her a high position. With her smarts, it shouldn't be too hard for her to gain a high rank among the Clans; maybe even as a spy.

Night sighed. _Maybe a double-oh status…._ That was what he wanted. There were ten double-oh status cats in BloodClan; they were always the very fastest, smartest, strongest, and overall sneakiest cats around. It was a great honour to become one of the double-oh agents; for a she-cat, the honour was even greater, since most she-cats were seen as nothing more than playthings.

"Sure, I'll take you," Night said, getting up; his sleepy legs nearly buckled underneath him, but he kept going, persevering until he was upright enough to stretch and shake out his fur.

Nettle bounced with excitement. She had once told him how very fascinating she thought it was; how very obedient and vulnerable the slaves were. She loved seeing them screech in pain, and she hoped to have a slave of her own someday, even though she-cats normally didn't have slaves, even if they were highly ranked.

"But I'll get one!" she vowed.

Night led the way to the slave clearings. They walked out of the kit clearing and into the main clearing; then, they turned right and walked into the tunnel that led four ways.

"Do you want to go into the tom clea—" He was about to begin listing the names of the slave clearings, but Nettle simply bounced past him and into the dark tunnel that led to the mating clearing on the far right side. Night nodded at the guards at the tunnel entrances as he passed, and then they walked in silence for a short time, the noises of mating, panting, and screeching getting louder as they approached.

Finally, there was a light in the tunnel ahead, and Nettle sped up, forcing Night to do the same. They burst out into the open, and Nettle looked around the clearing.

"Wow!" she mewed, her still-kit-blue eyes wide. Night moved to her left side and stopped beside her, his hackles rising slightly with excitement.

"Come on," he meowed breathlessly. "Let's see the new apprentice pairs."

He knew that, depending on what a tom wanted to be, as soon as he was made apprentice, he would begin learning how to mate properly. Toms were generally made apprentices at eight moons, but mating slave she-cats usually became apprentices when they were still six moons old, around the time of their first heat. Newly apprenticed toms and mating slave she-cats would be paired together for the duration of their apprentice days if the tom liked the she-cat that was picked out for him. If he didn't, he could pick another one in the same general age group. She-cats had no say in the matter, as they were just there for the toms' enjoyment.

If the she-cat was just a regular slave who was supposed to hunt and be tortured as well as mate, she was apprenticed at around eight moons. If she was highly ranked from birth, she was apprenticed at eight moons, too.

Nettle simply followed him, eyes wide with awe, as he led the way down the corridor of mating cats down to the back, where the apprentice groups were situated.


End file.
